One Year to Live
by Kaoru8
Summary: Sango only has one year to live, how will Miroku take it...Will Sango be okay? Read and find out..^.^ This is my first fic..It's a S/M (K/I paring) fic..It's rated R for lang.


At Keade's village Sango waited for the results.When Keade came back with the results, Sango went really pale with what she was hearing.She didn't weather to tell the group or not.Sango told Keade not to tell the others.Keade had told Sango that she had leukemia, and that she had one year to live.  
  
Sango was so upset with the whole thing that she couldn't eat.Miroku noticed this, and that night asked Kagome if she could ask Sango what's wrong.Sango saw Kagome coming with a worried look on her face quikly put on a happy face, not to worry Kagome."What's wrong Sango?"Kagome asked."Nothing is wrong."said Sango in a defensive tone.Kagome knew something was wrong with Sango, but didn't want to push the subject farther."Inu-yasha."Kagome said."What do you want?"Inu-yasha asked. "Do you know what is wrong with Sango?"asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I know what is wrong with Sango." Inu-yasha said. "Could you tell me?" asked Kagome. "It's completly up to her."Inu-yasha said."Okay."Kagome said with a worried look on her face."Good night Inu-yaha."Kagome said."Good night Kagome."Inu-yasha said in a wishper.The first minute Kagome got back to camp Miroku asked Kagome if she found out what is wrong with Sango.Kagome told him she didn't find out and said good night to him.As Kagome left he said thanks and good night, and then went to find Sango.When Miroku found her, he noticed she was crying."Sango."Miroku said in a worried voice.Sango quickly dryed her eyes, and said "Yes Houshi- sama?""What is wrong?You seem really upset lately.""Nothing is wrong Houshi- sama.""I know something is wrong.You could tell me can't you, or do you even not trust me?"Sango said nothing to him."Do you really want to know?"Sango asked"Yes, I want to know."Miroku said."I have a disease that can not be cured."Sango said. Miroku wanted to do something to help, but knew he couldn't.*The only thing I could do for her is tell her that everything will be okay.*"Did Keade tell you how long you have?"Miroku asked.  
  
All of a sudden Sango started to cry again. Miroku took the crying as a yes Keade told her. Then Miroku to Sango and hugged her Sango stopped her crying, and looked up at him." Miroku." Sango said in a soft voice. "It will be okay Sango. Just don't worry." Miroku said. "But I have to worry I only have one year to live." Sango said with a big sob. "You only have a year!" Miroku said meekly.*I have to tell her now.*Miroku thought. "Sango....I-I love you." Miroku said.*Did he say I love you?*Sango thought. "Miroku please say it again." Sango said."I love you." Miroku said again, and hugged her more tightly. "I love you too." Sango said as she looked up at him with dreamy eyes. Miroku then kissed her, she was completly shocked.  
  
When he pulled back she just stared at him. "Was that uncalled for?" Miroku asked. Sango answered by kissing him. When the kiss stopped, they curled up and went to sleep. Once morning came the group started to go to Lady Keade's hut. Just then the dead miko, Kikyo,(bombomboooom)came out of now where and took Sango, and went back to her domain.(Isn't Kikyo such a nice person?)"Let go of me god damn it!" Sango yelled. Kikyo said nothing. Kikyo just sat there mixing herbs together. When Kikyo was finished she told Sango to drink it and that it will get rid of her disease. "Why should I trust an evil bitch like you?" Sango asked in an angry voice. "You should trust me, because if you would like to live more than a fucking year, you should trust me!" Sango decided what the hell, I will trust her. So Sango took the drink, and drank it all. Once it was gone she became unconscious. When Sango woke up she saw Inu-yasha and Kagome standing above her." Are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened to Kikyo?" Sango said. "We didn't find her."Inu-yasha said in a sort of mad voice. On the way back to the village Sango asked were Shippou and Miroku were. "Their at the village to see if you came back. "They returned to the village to find Kikyo with Miroku and Shippou. They were preparing herds for a sick woman. When Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Sango saw Kikyo, Kikyo arose from where she was sitting, and walked over to Kagome and stared right into her brown eyes. Muttering a curse inside her head she was able to draw the rest of her soul out of Kagome. All of a sudden Kagome fell to the ground. Everyone was devastated when they saw Kagome's motionless body just laying on the ground. Shippou ran over to Kagome and started to shake her to try to wake her up. "What the hell did you do to her?" Inu-yasha yelled ready to tear Kikyo limb from limb. Inu-yasha then took out tetsusaiga out, and stapes Kikyo right in the heart.(YAY!GO INU-YASHA!!^.^)  
  
Just then Kikyo fell to the ground, and Kagome's soul came out of her and went back to Kagome's body. Kagome then woke up and noticed that she was in Keade's hut. Kagome then looked next to her to see Inu-yasha sitting asleep in the chair next to her. "Inu-yasha." Kagome said almost in a whisper. "You're awake. How are you felling?" Inu-yasha asked with concern. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Kagome said with a smile. Inu-yasha just smiled at her. "Inu-yasha, were is everybody?" Kagome asked looking for the others. "There out getting herbs to make for you. "Inu-yasha said."What happened to Kikyo? "There was an awkward silence over filling the room. Inu- yasha broke the silence by saying he killed Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo is finally dead?" Kagome asked. "Yes, and she will not make our lives a living hake anymore." Inu-yasha and Kagome were staring into each others eyes, and then Inu-yasha kissed Kagome right on the lips. Then Shippou walked by. "What is he doing to her." Shippou asked Sango. "Oh nothing lets go I think Miroku is calling us." Sango replied pulling the little kitsune away. When they pulled away Inu-yasha realized Miroku was staring at them. "What do you want?" Inu-yasha said. "Oh nothing!" Miroku said in an innocent tone. Or as innocent as Miroku could get. When Miroku left Kagome started to giggle. Sango that day went to Lady Keade to see if disease was really gone. "Well Sango it looks like your disease is gone. "Keade said in a sort of surprised voice.*So the drink Kikyo gave me did get rid of my disease.*  
  
Sango walked out of the hut. A huge smile across her face. "What is going on Sango?"Kagome said walking toward her. "I'm not going to die Kagome! I was sick. Kikyo gave me the antidote." Sango as she looked down. "I wish I could have thanked Kikyo for saving me. "Sango and Kagome were walking on the road to the well. Inu-yasha followed close, but for away so he was out of it. Miroku and Shippou follow Inu-yasha. "Well what did you say last. Not like you called her a bitch or anything." Kagome said. "Um yeah I kind of did." Sango said. "Oh." Kagome replied. Inu-yasha could tell there was another demon around. "He's close by." Inu-yasha said under his breath. Inu-yasha and Miroku both knew Naraku would show up to get the shikon shard around Kagome's neck, and take advantage of Sango's sickness. But what Naraku didn't know was Kikyo helped Sango out by making her better.  
  
Away in a hidden remote location was the evil demon Naraku.*With Sango's sickness she will not be able to protect that girl. Now is the perfect time to attack them.*Naraku thought evilly. "We have to find the demon." Miroku said. They were resting in tavern because of the ominous black cloud Miroku told the keeper about. Inu-yasha was curled up in the corner of the room between the door and the wall. Miroku was putting seals around the tavern. Shippou was laying on Kagome's backpack. He closed his eyes falling asleep right away. Kagome was sitting with Sango on the opposite side of the room from Inu-yasha. They were looking at a geography book. "Wow Kagome! I didn't know Japan was that tall." Sango said looking at the elevation of Mt.Fuji. "It is pretty big isn't it?" Kagome asked looking at the book. "I'll say." Sango said.  
  
Just then Miroku walked in. "What are you two doing?" Miroku asked. "We are looking at Kagome's.....How do you say it again?" Sango asked? "We're looking at my geography book." Kagome said giggling. "We should probably get some sleep."Miroku said with a yawn.Once everyone was asleep Sango took that chance to take a walk. When Sango left Miroku noticed and followed her.*Sigh.*"I wonder what's going to happen now." Sango said looking up at the stars. "Sango." said Miroku. "Huh? Oh....Miroku, what are you doing here?" asked Sango. "Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. "No, why do you ask?" asked Sango. "You kind of haven't been yourself after you weren't going to die." Miroku said. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately." Sango said. "Like what?" Miroku asked moving closer to her. Sango noticing this started to stutter a little bit. "I-I was wondering what's going to h-happen now." Sango said. "Sango." Miroku said softly in her ear. "Yes?" Sango said softly. "I love you more then anything in the world." Miroku lightly placed his hand on her face. Miroku then pressed his lips lightly against hers. "Lets not worry about the future for now." Miroku said softly hugging her tightly. "Okay." Sango said.  
  
Author's Note: Well this was my first Inu-yasha fic ever. There might be more, I'm not to sure.. All depends if I can get ideas for it. Please tell me what you thought about it, and please be kind*sweat drop*.bye bye for now, Kaoru ^.^ 


End file.
